Wings Of Ice
by Flugel Des Eises
Summary: This is a beyblade fanfiction staring my created beyblade OC Julie Yamato, and Kai Hiwatari. As Julie discovers more and more about her past, and the unique powers she possess. She's also confronted with the truth about feelings she never thought she coul
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Beginnings

I glanced down at my watch. It was 4:00, and Kai was late. Knowing Tyson he had probably challenged Kai to a bey battle. Of course Kai couldn't refuse a challenge.

"I'm sure Kai will be here soon." I said to myself.

I waited patiently just outside Tyson's house. The wind was starting to pick up. My long black hair gently blew in the wind as I waited for Kai.

Soon enough Kai came out from Tyson's. As he looked at me I tucked my hair behind my right ear and waved to him.

He looked at me with a strange look. As if he wished I wasn't there yet. I soon knew why, as Tyson and the others came out behind Kai.

"Hey KAI! Where are you going? WERE NOT DONE YET!" Tyson yelled.

Kai said nothing, and just started walking toward me.

"Who's she?" Max asked pointing to me.

Tyson looked at me, forgetting about Kai.

"I don't know. Lets go find out."

Tyson then ran toward me, blowing right past Kai. The others followed close behind. I couldn't but think this was going to end in a lot of questions. Questions that Kai wouldn't want to answer. I was going to turn around and walk away, but it was too late. Tyson was already standing in front of me.

"My names Tyson, he said loudly. Who are you?" he asked annoyingly.

Before I could answer Kai stepped beside me.

"We should go," he said, and continued walking.

As I turned to walk with him Tyson grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, we just want to know who you are." He said.

"Yeah, and how do you know Kai?" Hilary added.

"Let go of me!" I growled, glaring at Tyson.

His eyes widened and he let go of my wrist.

"Geez! I just wanted to know who you are." Tyson said.

"Then ask politely, you don't have to grab me." I answered.

Rei then stepped forward, "You'll have to excuse our socially challenged friend. My names Rei Kon," he says with a bow, "What's yours?" Rei asked as he stood up.

Kai came back to stand beside me. I looked at Kai to see if it was alright. Kai nodded to me quietly.

I looked back at the others. "My name is Julie Yamato. It's nice to meet you." I said bowing.

"There now you know who she is. We should be going." Kai piped in.

He really wanted to leave before they started asking to many questions.

"Wait don't go yet." Tyson stated.

"And why not?" Kai asks annoyed.

"Cause I wanna know if she can blade."

"Why Tyson?"

"Cause I still need to practice."

"Just let them go home Tyson," Kenny adds.

"But Chief..." Tyson complains.

"It's alright. Yes Tyson I know how to blade." I answer.

"Great! Do you want to have a match?" Tyson asks excited.

"Are you sure Julie?" Kai asks.

I smile at Kai, "Its fine, this won't take long."

Kai smirks at me.

"What does that all mean." Tyson asks.

"You'll soon find out." Kai answers, as we all walk back to Tyson's.

All of us go to the backyard. Tyson and I go to the beyblade dish. While the others stand and sit nearby.

"So Kai is she good?" Max asks.

"Lets just say Kenny might want to get Dizzi to analyze this." Kai answers with a slight smile.

"Already done." Kenny answers.

"You two ready?" Rei asks, ready to count it down.

"Yeah." Tyson yells.

"Yes." I add.

"Alright...3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Rei yells.

Tyson and I both let loose our beyblades. Tyson immediately launched his blade into the air.

"DRAGOON! Hyper Victory Tor..."

But before Tyson can finish calling forth his attack I use one of my own.

"SERAI! Chained Ice Blast!" I yell.

Multiple icy chains burst forth from my blade, latching onto Tyson's Dragoon blade.

"Slam him SERAI!"

Serai then retracts the chains, slamming Tyson's Dragoon into the bottom of the dish. Tyson was completely caught off guard.

"How did you..." he begins.

"You really shouldn't be so slow Tyson." I comment, making Tyson angry.

Dragoon bursts from the rumble in the dishes base. He lunges straight for Serai.

"Serai!... Now!"

Just before Dragoon hits Serai, Serai disappears.

"Where did he go?" Tyson says puzzled.

"Tyson look up!" Daichi shouts.

Tyson looks up quickly.

"Too late Tyson." I say, "SERAI! Wings of Ice!"

Icy wings spread from either side of my blade. Serai then heads straight for Dragoon. Hitting him directly. Sending Dragoon out of the dish, and into a nearby tree.

A shocked look comes over Tyson's face.

"I...lost. I lost...to a...girl."

I call Serai back to me, catching him in the palm of my hand.

"You really shouldn't let your anger control you so easily Tyson."

"What the hell does that mean!" Tyson yells.

"Exactly my point." I say calmly.

Tyson then stomps off in a huff. Hilary follows after him. Rei, Max, and Daichi then walk over to me.

"Your a really strong blader Julie." Max says with a smile.

"Yeah, there's not many people who can put Tyson in his place like that." Rei adds.

"You gotta battle me next!" Daichi yells excited.

I yawn, "Not today...maybe tomorrow." I say.

"Your really strong." Kenny says walking over with his laptop, setting it on a nearby table.

"I've never seen a girl with stats like yours." A voice said from Kenny's laptop.

"Who was that?" I ask, confused.

"Oh! That's Dizzi. She's my bit beast. During an accident she got trapped inside my laptop." Kenny explains.

"You've got one powerful blade." Dizzi says.

Kai steps beside me, "And that's not even here full power."

Everyone looks shocked.

"You held back...but why?" Daichi asks.

"I only use as much power as I feel is necessary to win. It takes more then just brute strength to win a match." I reply.

"Julie we should be going now." Kai says, starting to walk away.

"Your right Kai," I turn to follow Kai.

"Wait we still don't know how you too know each other!" Max yells to us.

"None of your business." Kai answers back.

Kai and I soon disappear from there sight.

"They seem nice Kai." I state looking at him.

"And annoying." Kai adds.

"You and I have been friends for a long time Kai. I know you would never admit it. But there your friends, and you care about them. I can tell." I say smiling at him.

"Hn...whatever." Kai answers back.  
I just smile, and we keep walking.

After walking a few blocks, Kai and I were home. Yeah Kai and I live in the same house. After everything that happened with his grandfather, he moved in with my parents and I, Wren and Kira. They're away on business a lot, so most of the time its just Kai and I. Along with the maids and butlers, who are more like friends then servants. The ones that we are closets to are Henry and Maria.

My parents run they're own clothing company. Our house is a huge brick mansion, with a Japanese garden in the backyard. There are three wings to the mansion. The east wing is where the servant's quarters are. Most of the bedrooms are in the west wing. My parent's room is in the main section, on the top floor. The interior is mostly British style, with white curtains and dark colored furniture. My room was covered in all my sketches. All my furniture and things are shades of blue and white. Kais room is right next to mine and we share a bathroom. His room is colored in red and black, with a bit of red.

As Kai and I walked through the double front doors, Henry greeted us.

"Master Kai, Miss Julie your supper is served in the dining hall," Henry said with a bow and heavy British accent.

"Thank you Henry, I'll be in, in a minute." I stated heading upstairs.

"I'll get started without you," Kai said going into the dining room.

I went upstairs to put away my stuff. After dropping my coat on the floor, I went back downstairs to the dining room. When I got there Kai was almost done eating.

"What took you so long Julie?" he asks.

"This house is too big. After all our rooms are over in the west wing." I reply sitting down.

"The look on Tyson's face when you beat him today was priceless," Kai says laughing. Which doesn't happen very often around Tyson and the others.

"It was really fun beating him. Hopefully he'll take my advice about controlling his anger. If so, the next battle will be much more challenging." I state taking a few bites of my food.

Kai and I continued talking while I finished eating.

"You didn't have to stay until I finished Kai. You were done long before me."

"That's alright. You're the only person I could ever tolerate talking to." Kai replies staring out the window at the garden in the backyard.

"It's always been that way. Ever since the day we first met at the Balkov abbey in Russia." I say picking up my plate.

Kai and I take our plates to the kitchen, putting them in the sink.

"So what are you doing now Julie?" Kai asks.

"I'm going out to the garden to do some sketching." I reply from the kitchen door.

"Can I join you?" he asks.

"If you want to. I'll go get my sketchbook, and meet you in the garden." I reply heading upstairs.

I quickly grab my sketchbook off my bed, and go out to the garden. Kai's lying under one of the trees with a blade of grass in his mouth. So I go over and sit next to him.

"You look comfortable." I say to him with a smile.

He just closes his eyes and puts his arms behind his head.

I draw for a while before lying down next to Kai. We spend the rest of the day relaxing in the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Night At The Movies

I woke up the next mourning at 5 am. I put on a pair of hip huggers and a black long sleeve shirt, and red vest. After grabbing an apple from the kitchen, I swiped my MP3 player from the table by the door and walked down to the river to practice with Serai.

I set my MP3 player to play 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Then let Serai rip. He zig zags in between the trees and bushes, before shooting up the side of a tree. I send Serai out onto a branch to cross from tree to tree. Serai is halfway to the other tree when another blade knocks him out of the air. Serai lands next to me, still spinning.

"Who's there?" I ask, taking out one of my earphones.

"You ready for that match?" Daichi asks, jumping down from a tree.

I tuck some hair behind my right ear.

"Daichi you interrupted my song." I scowl, starting the song over.

"Who cares about that!" he exclaims. "We gonna battle or what? "He yells jumping up and down.

I sigh, "Fine, fine! I'll battle you." I say giving in to his demands.

"YES! Lets let it RIP!" He yells sending Strata Dragoon straight for me.

I intercept it with Serai, and there's a blast of energy from our blades. Both of us smile as we go on the attack again.

Daichi wastes no time, and unleashes his tornado attack. Strata Dragoon rushes for Serai. I think for a moment before coming up with a plan, and smiling.

"Got cha now!" Daichi shouts.

I just smirk, "Serai! Chained Ice Blast!"

"As if that'll work." Daichi laughs.

Serai's chains burst forth, latching onto four nearby trees.

"What the..."

Daichi's tornados engulf Serai. However by attaching the chains to the trees Serai remains in place instead of getting swept away in the tornados. Soon Daichi's blade is directly below Serai in the eye of the tornados.

"Now Serai! Icy Glacier!"

Solid ice encases Serai, as the chains let free. Serai plummets down onto Strata Dragoon, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Daichi picks up Strata Dragoon, "Damn it!"

I call Serai back to me, "Your good Daichi."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. Your attacks are really strong."

"But I still didn't win."

"You'll get better Daichi," I turn to walk away.

"Wait Julie!" he yells.

I stop, "What is it Daichi?" I ask.

"Everyone's at Tyson's if you want to come hang out."

I think about it for a moment.  
"Sure, why not."

Daichi grins.

When we arrived at Tyson's everyone really was there, even Kai. Kai was sitting by himself at a side table. So I went and sat with him.

"Hey Kai," I say smiling.

"Hi, where have you been?" he asks.

"I had an impromptu match with Daichi while I was training down by the river."

"Did you win?"

I smile, "Of course."

"Yeah, yeah she beat me," Daichi says loudly, and frowning.

"What! You got beat by her too!" Tyson shouts, coming over by us.

"Yeah I did. So what."

Rei, Max, and Hilary came over too.

"Too bad we missed the match. I would like to have seen it." Rei says.

"Yeah, me too." Max adds.

"Hey guys I was wondering something." I burst out.

Everyone looks at me.

"Ummm...I was hoping you guys would want to come spend the night at our house. My folks are out of town on business. We could all watch movies or something."  
Kai pokes me in the side, and glares at me.

Everyone looks at each other for a few minutes before shouting a unanimous, "Yes!"

Everyone rushes off to get their stuff from Tyson's house.

"I wish you hadn't done that Julie." Kai says.

"They're going to figure it out eventually, that we live in the same house Kai."

"I know but..." Kai starts.

Before he can finish the others come back.

Hilary grabs my hand, pulling me away.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see your house." Hilary says excited.

We all leave Tyson's. Kai doesn't say anything to me the whole walk home. He just looks at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Henry greeted us at the door when we walked in.

"Miss Julie, Master Kai. I see you've brought friends." He says bowing.

"Yes, were going to watch some movies." I say.

"Will they be spending the night?" he asks.

"Unfortunately," Kai says solemnly.

"I will have their rooms prepared. If you wish to go to the dining room, supper will be served shortly." Henry adds before bowing and leaving.

"Wow, this is a huge house." Tyson says looking around.

"Why did he call Kai Master?" Rei asks.

"Because he lives here too!" I state taking off my shoes.

Everyone's jaws drop to the floor. No one knew what to say.

"Yeah, I live here. So what! Get over it." Kai says in a huff, and going into the dining room.

Everyone's silent for a moment.

"Come on, let's eat!" Daichi and Tyson say in unison, before chasing Kai into the dinning room.

"Leave it to those two to be thinking about their stomachs." Kenny says with a chuckle.

I lead the others into the dining room. We all sit at the table. I sit next to Kai. Supper is served soon after we sit down. Everyone eats quietly for a few minutes.

"Ok, I'll ask the question that everyone else wants to ask. But seem to be too shy to ask." Rei begins, "Why do you and Kai live together Julie?" he asks.

"You see..." I begin.

"It's none of your business, alright." Kai says pushing his plate away, and crossing his arms.

"Come on Kai! Tell us." Hilary says.

"...no..."

"Then you tell us Julie." Max says.

"May I Kai?" I ask.

"...Hn...whatever." He replies.

"They'll only keep asking until we do." I add.

"Do whatever you want. This is exactly why I didn't want them here." Kai says getting up from the table and leaving.

I sigh as I watch Kai leave, obviously angry with me.

"You don't have to tell us Julie." Rei says.

"It's alright," I begin. "I'm sure you all know what happened with Kai's grandfather, Voltaire."

"Yes." They all say together.

"After that Kai couldn't go back to living with him. So he came to live here with my parents and I. They're away on business a lot. But Kai and I grew up together at the Abbey in Russia. Until he abruptly left after his first encounter with Black Dranzer. Then we were reunited after the Championships in Russia 2 years ago. None the less Kai and I have known each other since we were kids." I finish.

"He's never mentioned you." Hilary states.

"That's Kai." I say smiling.

"Yeah. He definitely likes to keep to himself." Max adds.

We all smile agreeing, and finish eating.

"I'll take you to the Theatre room. Follow me." I say as Ieave.

"A Theatre room?" Tyson asks.

"Yeah we have our own mini Theatre downstairs." I reply.

"Amazing." Rei says.

"Yeah it comes in handy."

I lead everyone downstairs to the basement. I open two large red doors. Inside is a mini theatre with a large move screen in the back. Instead of regular seats, there are 8 red suede sofas. The floor is covered in a beige shag carpet. Hilary, Tyson and Daichi sit on one sofa together. Rei, Max, and Kenny sit on another.

"I'm going to go find Kai. You guys can pick out some movies while you wait." I say, picking up a remote from a table and pressing a button. A section of wall slides up revealing a large library of movies, games, etc

I leave to go search for Kai.

"I'll be back soon." I say before leaving.

I found Kai outside in the garden, sitting on the edge of the fountain. He looked at me as I sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry Kai. I should have asked you first before I invited everyone over. I just really wanted to get to know them better. But I know how you feel about people knowing anything about your personal life. I'm really sorry Kai. I said sincerely." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I guess it's alright." He sighs, "But I'm not answering any of there stupid questions."

I chuckle, "You don't have to. Were just gonna watch some movies. I hug him," smiling.

"I never could stay mad at you Julie." He says, standing up. "Lets go watch some movies then."

"I stand up with him, it'll be fun."

I grab Kai's hand, and pull him back into the house.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I have to go to my room first." Kai says heading upstairs.

"Ok." I smile and go back downstairs.

I sit on one of the sofas by myself.

"So what did you guys pick to watch?" I ask.

"I wanted to watch 'Napoleon Dynamite'." Tyson says frowning, "But no one else did."

"That's because that movie sucks." Hilary states.

Tyson sticks his tongue out at her.

"So we picked 'Pirates of the Caribbean', and 'The Grudge'." Max says smiling.

"Both are good movies." Kenny adds.

"'The Grudge' freaks me out, but I'll watch it." I say grabbing a pillow.

"Same here." Hilary adds.

"So is Kai coming or what!" Daichi asks.

"Yeah," I begin.

"I'm right here. Alright." Kai says coming in.

Kai sits down on the same sofa as me. But not right next to me. I put 'Pirates of the Caribbean' in the DVD player and turn it on.

Daichi and Tyson make and event every time there's a sword fight, by having one of their own. We can't help but laugh at them. Soon the movie is over.

"The movie was good. But Tyson and Daichi's sword fights were hilarious." Rei says, putting 'The Grudge' in for us.

I curled up tightly with the pillow as the movie starts. Hilary already has her face hidden behind Tyson, and Daichi's moved to the floor. When the first scary part comes, I turn my head to the side on the pillow, looking away. Kai looks at me and grins.

"I hate this part," I whisper to him.

He motions for me to sit next to him. I smile, and move over next to him. Everyone else is to into the movie to notice. Kai puts his arm around me.

"I'll protect you." He says with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, Kai." I reply, burying my face in his chest, so that I don't have to watch the scary parts.

When the lights come on after the movie, Kai and I quickly move back to separate ends of the sofa before anyone notices. Tyson and Hilary, however are making out.

"Looks like those two enjoyed the movie." Rei teases.

Everyone looks at them as they finally come up for air. Hilary turns bright red when she sees everyone looking.

"What!" Tyson snaps, putting his arm around Hilary.

"I thought you hated Hilary?" Kenny asks.

"No!" Tyson replies.

"Who cares what they do." Kai states, getting up to leave.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms." I say motioning for everyone to follow me.

I show everyone to there rooms, and Kai and I walk to ours.

"Tonight was actually fun Julie." Kai says with a slight smile.

I smile opening my door, "Don't worry Kai, I wont tell them you said that."

He smiles back and we both go into our rooms to sleep.

I lay in my bed thinking about when we were watching the movies. I couldn't help but think about when I was cuddled up to Kai, cause I was scared. I thought about how great it felt to be so close to him.

Wait a minute...I can't...be...Oh GOD! I think I'm in love with Kai. I said quietly to myself.

I had no idea what I was going to do about this. Should I tell him. But would he feel the same.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Darkness

I woke up the next mourning before anyone else. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, putting on a pair of low-rise jeans, black t-shirt, and a brown and pink leather jacket. As I looked at myself in the mirror I touched my fingers to my necklace. It was an ice blue crystal pendant. Kai had given it to me 2 years ago when we were reunited in Russia after the championships.

I didn't want to see Kai right now, I couldn't see him. I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew I loved him, I think some part of me had always known. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I pulled on my boots and left the mansion. I had to go for a walk, I needed some time to think. I had left a message with Henry to give to Kai. I would be back by breakfast so he wouldn't have to put up with Tyson and the others alone. They'd probably annoy him with a lot of questions if I weren't there.

I walked down to the pier. I stared out at the water. All I could think about was Kai. About everything we had been through over the years. The training and torture at the Abbey was enough to make any friendship strong. But there had been many battles since then. All of which I was there for, but I could only watch. Kai had always insisted that I not interfere. I think in his own way he was always trying to protect me. A lot had happened to me after Kai left the Abbey. I had to do it all alone. Maybe he felt guilty about not being there to protect me from it. Finally after much thinking, I decided what I would do.

"I'm going to..." I began.

Before I could finish what I was going to say, something struck the back of my head. Everything slowly turned black as I fell to the ground. My last thought was of Kai as I lost consciousness.

When I regained consciousness, slowly opening my eyes. I tired to move my arms, but I couldn't. They were bound behind my back. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. The room I was in had only one light in the center. The corners of the room were dark, I could barely make out a door about 10ft. in front of me. I was lying on a small bed. I slowly sat up as I heard the door begin to open.  
I squinted my eyes to try and make out who was coming through the door. They slowly stepped into the light.

"How nice to see you again Julie."

I knew that voice.

"I can't say the same about you...Boris." I said angrily.

"Such hostility," Boris began, as he grabbed a chair from the darkness and sat in front of me.

As he sat down I spat in his face.

"Now is that any way to greet the man who created you." Boris said smirking.

**FLASHBACK:**

A year ago I had went back to the Abbey. It was in ruins. Kai and I had destroyed it before we left. We had hoped to leave all memories of it behind. But still it haunted me. I had returned to learn the truth of who and what I was. I had heard my parents talking, they said that Boris created me.

I had found the truth in the basement. I had been grown in a tube. Boris wanted to create the perfect soldier, a stronger bond between bit-beast and human. So he grew both Serai and I in the same tube. Because of which our souls were bound together as one. We felt each other's pain, happiness, everything. My parents hmmmm...they were just two people who happened to have the right chromosomes. The records of everything were in the main computer.

**PRESENT:**

"I see you know the truth of everything." Boris said with a smile. "That saves me the time of having to explain that."

"Yes. I do." I said starkly.

Boris simply laughed.

"What do you want with me Boris?" I questioned.

"I want you to destroy your friends, including Kai."

"And what makes you think I would do that."

"Because you won't have a choice," Boris smiled as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pressed a blue button on the remote.

At that moment, I felt a shockwave go through my body.

"Now you will do what I ask. And destroy your friends."

I felt my head nod without my moving it.

"I'm sure your wondering what is going on." Boris smirked. "You see when I created you I implanted a microchip in your brain. You will do as I ask. You may not want to destroy your friends, but you will. And you will witness it all, with no way to stop yourself."

_'No, this can't be. I could see everything, but I couldn't move my own body. What was I going to do. I thought._

A single tear ran down my cheek, as my eyes glazed over. No emotion was left in my eyes, they were lifeless. Now Boris would have me destroy my friends. And with no way to stop myself, it would be up to them to find a way.

**KAI's P.O.V:**

When I woke up I took a shower and changed my clothes. I went downstairs hoping that Tyson and the others would be gone. Unfortunately when I went into the dining room they were already eating breakfast.

I sat down to eat, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Mourning Kai!" Daichi shouted, food spitting out of his mouth.

"Daichi! That's disgusting!" Hilary stated sticking up her nose.

I shook my head sighing as they all looked at me. As I looked around the table I noticed that Julie wasn't there.

"Where's Julie?" I asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe she's gone to train or something." Rei commented.

They all continued eating.

"She left a message for you Master Kai." Henry said, appearing beside me. He handed me a note, and disappeared again. I opened it, reading over the page.

_'Hey Kai :D_

_I decided to go for walk. I have some things to think about. But I'll be back by breakfast. I know how annoyed you'll get if your left alone with Tyson for too long. Just try not to kill him before I get back :D I'll see you at breakfast, PROMISE!_

_Julie'_

"But she's not back yet," I said wondering where she could be.

It wasn't like Julie to be late. I couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong I knew it.

"I'm going to go look for her." I said getting up, leaving the note on the table.

The others read it, and quickly followed me.

"Will help you look for her Kai." Max said.

"...whatever..." I said with a sigh.

'_I was quite capable of finding her on my own. However, I was in no mood to argue it with them.' _

We looked for hours, but Julie was nowhere to be found. It was getting dark, we all met up at a cliffside over looking the ocean. It was the last place I could think to look.

"Where could she be?" I asked, looking over the ocean.

"I don't Kai." Kenny replied.

"We've looked all over town." Rei said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I'm getting hungry." Tyson stated rubbing his stomach.

As I turned around to glare at him, a blade flew toward me. It knocked out the part of railing that I was leaning on. I quickly leaned forward, getting my footing back so I wouldn't fall over the cliff. We looked all around to see where it had come from. As we looked to the top of the stairs, there was Julie.

"Julie, where have you been?" I asked.

But she said nothing to me. Her eyes had a strange look to them. As she walked closer, I saw that her eyes were blank. All life and emotion in her eyes was gone. What had happened to her?

Tyson and the others ran toward her, to greet her. I tried to stop them, but it was to late. Julie began attacking them. What was going on...?

As my body walked toward them I tried to tell them to run. But my lips wouldn't move. Soon I was attacking my own friends. Confused, they tried to fight back. Except for Kai, I could see that he could tell something was wrong. Soon Tyson, Rei, and Max's blades were beaten and broken on the ground. I had taken them out one by one. All that was left was Kai. We stood face to face with each other, ready to launch our blades.

"I don't want to fight you Julie." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

_'I tried to tell him to run. I didn't want to fight Kai...not Kai. But there was nothing I could do.'_

"Kai! You can't win. Not without Dranzer." Kenny yelled to him.

_'Kenny was right, he couldn't win. Kai had set Dranzer free after his battle with Brooklyn. Now he bladed without her.'_

"I still have to try Kenny!" Kai yelled, "Something's been done to her I know it. I have to help her."

_'No Kai RUN! I said over and over again in my head. Hoping the words would come out. But again there was nothing.'_

Kai and I launched our blades at each other. The shockwaves from our blades clashing rocked the ground beneath us. Even without Dranzer, Kai was still very powerful. But without her he could never beat Serai. Serai's Ice Chains attack burst out entangling Kai's blade. Then Serai began his Wings of Ice attack, leaping into the air above Kai's blade.

**KAI's P.O.V:**

_'How would I beat Julie. Serai was a strong bit-beast always had been. And without Julie's control over her emotions to control him he was even stronger. I needed...I needed Dranzer. She was the only one who could help me. But would she come back. "Dranzer I need your help. DRANZER!" I called her name from inside my mind.'_

**JULIE's P.O.V:**

As Serai descended toward Kai's blade, I didn't want to look, but I couldn't turn my head away. Suddenly there was a flash of light from the sky. Serai was knocked back to the ground, spinning beside me. Kai smiled, as the light grew bright. My arm flew up in front of my face to block the light from my eyes. The light was blinding, what was it...

The flash of light entered Kai's blade. It was Dranzer, somehow Kai had called her back. Now the battle would really begin.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs Tempest."

Kai wasted no time unleashing his strongest attack on Serai. Serai flew toward Dranzer at the same time as the attack. He unleashed his strongest attack as well. The Ice Serenade, the attack sent forth a barrage of ice bullets. As the blades collided, there was a blast of fire and ice.

Once again I felt a shockwave through my body. But this time it was different. The force of the attacks destroyed the microchip. As the smoke cleared, Serai was lying at my feet not spinning. Dranzer was spinning at Kai's feet.

I could feel the life return to my eyes. I softly smiled to Kai, before my body gave out, and I collapsed to the ground. Again everything around me went black.

"JULIE!" Kai yelled running toward me with Dranzer in his hands.

**KAI's P.O.V:**

I lifted Julie's body in my arms. I called her name over and over again. But there was no response. I touched my fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. There was still a faint one, but it was getting weaker.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" I yelled picking her up.

Tyson ran to the road flagging down a taxi. I picked up Serai from the ground putting him in my pocket. Then walked to the taxi with Julie in my arms. We rushed to the hospital. Tyson and the others met us there with Tyson grandfather and brother Hiro.  
I sat in the waiting room, waiting for them to come tell me something.

"How is she?" Tyson asked, sitting next to me.

"They haven't told me anything yet. There still running tests I guess." I replied looking at the floor.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Kai." Rei said, trying to reassure me.

"I don't know Rei. She's gotta be exhausted, she did fight all of you." Hilary stated.

"She'll be fine Hilary." Max stated.

Just then the doctor appeared from around the corner. I quickly stood up to meet him.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's in a coma. Her body has been through a lot of stress. It's exhausted itself." The doctor replied putting his hand on my shoulder.

I knocked his hand away, "Will she wake up?" I asked, worried.

"I can't say for sure. She could wake up in a day, a week, a month, maybe longer. Her body needs a lot of rest."

"Can I see her?" I pleaded.

"Yes, but only one visitor at a time." The doctor stated, before walking toward Julie's room.

I followed behind him, "Someone should see if they can find Julie's parents." I said as I went to her room.

"I'll do it." Hiro stated, leaving.

As I walked into Julie's room, she looked oddly peaceful lying there asleep.

"Stay as long as you like." The doctor said as he left.

I sat down next to Julie's bed, holding her hand in mine.

"Please wake up..." I pleaded to her.

Kai stayed by my side, always. He never left, he wanted to be there when I woke up. The others would bring him food and things, and Kai would go shower. But he was never gone long. My parents came to the hospital a few days after I first went into my coma. My mother Kira wept for hours, my father Wren trying to consol her. The came and went from the hospital day after day, after all they still had a business to ran. Besides I was in good hands, with Kai always there with me. Soon days had gone by, then weeks, then a whole month.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Paris?

I was surrounded by darkness, with no idea where I was. There was no end to the darkness. I walked in the darkness for what seemed like forever. I fell to my knees ready to give up. When I heard Kais voice.

"Julie, please wake up." His hand reached out for me.

"Take his hand Julie." A voice said to me.

"Is that you Serai?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "You must take his hand."

"But...Serai..."

"Just do it." Serai said in a firm voice.

I reach out, grabbing Kai's hand.

My body sat up in my bed as I gasped a deep breath.

"Julie, your awake." Kai said holding my hand.

I lay back in my bed.

"Thanks to you Kai." I said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I heard you calling out to me." I reply placing my hand on top of his.

"What happened to you Julie?" Kai asks, looking into my eyes.

I explain to Kai about Boris. How he forced me to attack everyone. He had implanted a microchip in my brain when he created me. Kai is the only other person who knows everything about, how Boris created me. He was there for me when I first found out everything.

'Boris! Did this." Kai said angrily.

"Kai I..." I started, but was interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"I see you're awake."

I nod in reply, "How long have I been asleep."

"A month," Kai says sadly.

"A MONTH!" I yell.

"We should get you examined. We need to make sure that there hasn't been any muscle failure from you being in a coma for so long. And if everything checks out all right then you'll be able to go home today." He finishes with a smile.

"I'll go get the others." Kai says leaving.

The examination didn't turn up anything wrong. The doctor finds it a little strange that everything is fine after I've been in a coma for a month. But he let's me check out anyway.

"Your in perfect health. I was a little worried because, sometimes when a patient is in a coma for so long they have to learn to use their muscles again. But you're fine, so I'll get the paper work together so you can sign out." The doctor finishes, as he leaves the room.

Kai and the others then come back into my room.

"Are you going to be ok?" Max asks.

"Yes. I'm fine. The doctor's gone to get the paper work so that I can sign out."

After I fill out the paper work everyone helps me get my things together, and we go home. As usual Henry greets us when we return home.

"Miss Julie, It's good to have you home." Henry says with a bow.

"It's good to be home, Henry." I reply.

Henry then leaves, taking my things to my room. The rest of us go into the living room. We all sit around the room, turning on the television.

"So Julie, how come you don't look like your mom and dad?" Kenny asks, breaking the silence.

That's because they're not my real parents. But I am related to them...in a way."

"What does that mean?" Hilary asks.

"Well...you see...I was created by Boris to be the perfect blader. After my creation I was given to Kira, who is Boris' daughter. Kira and Wren then raised me until I was old enough to go back to the Abbey, where I had been created." I explain.

"That's a complicated family." Rei comments.

"Yes, it is." I reply.

We sit together for a short while talking.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to get some rest." I say as I get up to leave.

"Are you ok Julie?" Kai asks.

"I'm fine, just tired." I smile as I leave.

I go to my room, and lie down on my bed. I stare out my bedroom window thinking about everything that had happened. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I couldn't stay here. I had to go far away. As long as I was here Boris could still use me again. Who knows what other things he had done to me when he created me. I had tried to kill everyone...even Kai, and would have if not for Dranzer. I gathered my things, and climbed out of my window. Leaving a note for Kai on my desk.

**"What are you doing?" Serai asked.**

"I'm leaving." I stated.

**"Why?"**

"Because it's better for everyone, if I'm not around. If I'm not here then I can't be used to hurt them again." I reply as I take a look back at the mansion before getting into a taxi.

**"You're just going to leave. Without even saying goodbye." Serai says sadly.**

"It's better this way."

**"But what about Kai. You love him don't you? Aren't you going to tell him?" Serai pleads with me.**

"Serai this is not up for discussion."

**"But Julie!"**

"Serai! I'm not changing my mind. That's it." I say firmly.

**"..." Serai says nothing.**

When I get to the airport, I but a ticket for Paris. I say a soft _'goodbye'_ looking over Japan as the plane takes off.

It was already dark when I got off the plane, I gathered my luggage and went straight to my hotel. The airport shuttle let me off at the Hotel Luxembourg Parc. I walked inside up to the desk, and got a room. My room was #22, it had a terrace over looking the hotels beautiful garden. I unpacked my luggage, and took a long hot bath. Afterwards I spent some time on the terrace looking at the city lights, before going to sleep.

I spent the entire next day in my hotel room. A lot of that time was spent sleeping. It was the only time that I could be alone with my own thoughts. Due to Serai's strong connection with me, the only time that we didn't know what the other was thinking was when I was asleep. I didn't want to think about anything, it hurt too much to think about all that I had left behind. By now Kai would already have read the letter I left for him...I wonder what he was thinking.

**KAI's P.O.V:**

After Tyson and the others finally left, I went to sleep. I didn't go to Julie's room to say goodnight, I figured she probably needed her rest. The next mourning when I woke up I took and shower and went downstairs for breakfast. I had assumed that Julie would already be there. When she wasn't however, I went to her room to see if she was there.

"Julie. You awake?" I asked, as I knocked on her door.

When I didn't get an answer, I opened the door and peered inside. Julie wasn't there, I looked all around the room, but there was no sign of her. As my eyes look to her desk, at her computer, there was a note taped to the monitor. I walked to the computer taking the note from the monitor, and began to read it.

_'Dear Kai;  
I have to leave for a while. I don't know when I'll be coming back. What I do know is that I almost killed you...and there's no way to be sure that I won't try to do it again. We have no way of knowing what else Boris has done to me. And I couldn't bare it if I hurt you Kai. I've thought about it a lot, and it's better for everyone if I leave. Please don't try to find me Kai. Just know that this is for the best...and that no matter where I am a part of me will always be with you. I care about you very much Kai. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. But I knew that if I did that I wouldn't have the strength to leave. Goodbye...Kai.  
-Julie-'_

I sat on Julie's bed after finishing the letter. She was gone, and I had no idea where she had gone. More then that there was nothing I could do to bring her back. I went back downstairs, letter in hand.

"Master Kai. Have you seen Miss Julie?" Henry asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I balled up the letter and threw it at his feet, before walking out the front doors. I had told Tyson and the others that Julie and I would come to visit after breakfast. As I went into Tyson's back yard, Max ran up to greet me.

"Hey Kai," he said before looking behind me, "Hey! Where's Julie?" he asked.

"..." I said nothing and kept walking.

I sat down over by the trees, taking Dranzer out of my pocket. It was partly thanks to Julie that I had been able to get Dranzer back.

"Kai...where's Julie?" Hilary asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah Kai, where is she?" Tyson asked standing in front of me.

"She's gone alright! Gone and not coming back!" I shouted. Sick of them asking me.

They all looked at me shocked, and unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean gone?" Rei asked.

I told them about the letter that I had found that mourning.

"So she didn't say where she was going?" Kenny asked.

"No nothing..."

"Well, what are you going to do...are you going to try and find her anyway?" Hilary asked.

"No, once Julie's made up her mind about something, there's no changing it." I stated as I got up to leave.

"Where are you going Kai?" Max asked.

"..."

I left Tyson's to go train alone for a while. No matter how much I tried I kept thinking about Julie. I was angry with her for not saying goodbye. Which was probably how she had felt so long ago when I left her at the Abbey without saying goodbye to her.

"Grrr...What is wrong with me!" I yelled, sending Dranzer into a tree.

**"Kai...mind calming down a little." Dranzer said in a soft voice.**

"Sorry." I replied, taking Dranzer out of the tree.

**"Did you ever think that maybe you might care about Julie more then you want to."**

"..."

**"Think about it Kai, who's the one person you can always talk to. The one person who has always been there, in one way or another."**

"...she has..."

**"Face it Kai...you LOVE her." Dranzer said bluntly.**

"That's not possible..." I replied staring blankly at the trees.

**"And why is that?"**

"...because I don't feel anything. That's why!" I stated crossing my arms.

**"Keep telling yourself that Kai, maybe someday you'll believe it. But you know just as well as I don that that isn't true." Dranzer said before going silent.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: New Friends

After spending the entire first day in my hotel room I decided to use the next day to get out and do something. When I woke up, I took and shower and put on some clothes. I decided to wear a pair of low-rise forest green colored pants. They had two leather straps at the back, going from the middle of the waist to the back of the knee, crisscrossing in the middle. For a shirt I grabbed my white long sleeve shirt with a green dragon along the left side. I swiped my MP3 player from my bedside table and left the hotel. As I stepped out the front doors I turned on my MP3 player. The song that came on was "Beautifully Broken" by Ashlee Simpson. It was kind of ironic that that song played. It reminded me a lot of past, you could even say it was my theme song. I sang the song to myself as I walked down the street.

I had walked just a few blocks when I found myself in front of The Louvre. I had always wanted to come here. The artwork contained inside was something I had always wanted to see up close. I smiled as I casually walked inside. I hadn't gone far inside when I found myself staring at a painting done by Joseph Wright in 1790. It was of Lake Semi near Rome. Something about the water in the painting had a very serene feeling. I got lost in the painting, music blasting in my ears.

When I finally snapped back to reality, I noticed a guy my age standing next to me. He had long green hair, and was wearing a beret. I had a feeling that I recognized him from somewhere. I took my headphones out of my ears, and looked at him.

"Beautiful painting isn't it." I commented.

"Yes it is." He replied with a smile. "My name's Olivier." He added extending his hand to me.

I shook his hand, "I'm Julie."

"Is this your first time here?" he asked.

"Yes, how could you tell?"

"Just a guess." He replied looking at the painting again.

Then suddenly it hit me.

"Wait a minute, you're from the Majestics aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Tyson and the others told me a lot about your team."

"Your friends with the Blade breakers?"

"Yes. I've known Kai the longest though."

"I got an idea." He said excited. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." I replied as my stomach growled. "Ok, maybe a lot."

Olivier smiled, "How about we go have lunch in my restaurant. You can tell me all about how everyone's doing."

"Sure." I replied.

Before I could say anything else Olivier grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. We got into a car that was waiting outside and went to Olivier's restaurant. When we got there we were taken to a private table in the back. Olivier took the liberty of ordering our food. We eat and talk for a while. I tell him how everyone is doing.

"So how come you're here by yourself?" Olivier asks.

"Well..." I begin.

Just then Enrique, Johnny, and Robert interrupt us. They sit down with us.

"So Olivier who's your friend?" Enrique asks kissing the back of my hand.

"This is Julie. She's friends with the Blade breakers." Olivier replies.

"Really, how is everyone?" Robert asks.

"There doing fine. Same old same old I guess. I haven't really known Tyson and the other's very long. But I grew up with Kai."

"And how is old sour-puss?" Johnny asked laughing.

"Yeah, so everyone's fine." I reply avoiding the question.

"So what are you doing here alone?" Johnny asks.

"Well...it's complicated, and a long story." I reply.

"We've got plenty of time." Olivier says with a smile.

"Yeah. If there's a problem maybe we can help you figure out what to do." Enrique adds.

"Ummm...well..." I began.

I tell them all about what happened with Boris. How I was used to try and destroy everyone. As well as how it's better for everyone if I stay far away.

Enrique puts his hand on mine on the table, "Why don't we go sailing and get your mind off all this," he says with a cocky smile.

I take my hand away, "No offence...but your really not my type."

"..." Enrique's left speechless.

"You'll have to excuse Enrique, he's not used to a girl telling him no." Robert says with a smirk.

"Besides Enrique it's obvious that she's in love with someone." Johnny comments. My eyes go wide, he couldn't possibly know. Was I being that transparent?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied trying to get him to change the subject.

"Oh come on...you obviously have feelings for...Kai! You change the subject every time we ask you about him."

"Look, it's none of your business alright." I reply coldly.

"Johnny, just leave it alone. If she wanted to talk to us about it she would." Robert says glaring at Johnny.

Olivier quickly changes the subject for me. We go on to talk for a while longer, finishing our food. After we finish we leave the restaurant.

"So Julie what are you doing now?" Olivier asks.

"I think I'm just going to go for a walk." I reply.

"We could all do something together." Enrique comments.

"No thanks. Some other time ok! I really just want to be alone guys."

"We understand." Robert says passing me a peace of paper. "This is a number were you can call us. Let us know when your going back to Japan, maybe will go with you. It would be good to see the Blade breakers again."

"I will." I smile as I walk away.

The others all get into a car and drive away. I walk around the city for hours before finding myself outside of the city. I found myself at a cliffside over looking the water. I stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the water.

**'So Julie, what are you going to do now?" Serai asks, breaking the silence.**

"Look Serai, I'm not going to tell Kai how I feel alright."

**"Why?"**

"Because I CAN'T...alright. Expressing my feelings is just something I can't do. At the Abbey it was taught to have no emotions at all. But now I find myself having all these feelings...and I have no idea what to do with them."

**'But if you don't let them out, they'll eat away at you. Tearing you apart inside."**

"Don't you think I know that! But what can I do about it?" I ask.

**'Just tell him how you feel...even if you just blurt it out. The only way your going to be able to start really feeling anything, is if you admit that you have feelings in the first place." Serai says sternly.**

"Alright...ok...I LOVE KAI!." I shout.

**"Feel better?"**

I take a deep breath, "Actually...I do."

**"So how about we go home." Serai says softly.**

I smile, "Yes, let's go home."

I turn around to go back to the hotel. But as I turn around I see Bryan standing at the base of the hill I'm at the top of.

"Bryan, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything to me. As I look at his eyes, I see the same blank look that I had when Boris took control of me.

"I see...if Boris can't use me...he wants to get rid of me. Well I won't make it easy for him." I say with a smirk. "And I'll free you from his control Bryan."

We both take out our blades ready to battle.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: New Power

Falborg and Serai sped toward each other. I had never seen Falborg move so fast. Without Bryan's control over his emotions Falborg had become stronger. The same had happened to Serai when Boris was using me. There was a look in Bryan's eyes that I hadn't seen for a long time. He not only wanted to defeat me…he wanted to KILL me!

Before I could think Falborg was attacking Serai. The only thing I could do was defend. Then out of nowhere Falborg lept back to the base of the hill, landing at Bryan's feet. I had seen this move before. As I suspected Bryan unleashed his Stroblitz attack. Blades of wind began pummeling Serai, slowly pushing him back toward the edge of the cliff behind me. In a desperate attempt I called forth Serai's Chained Ice Blast, using the chains to latch onto Falborg as an anchor.

'What am I going to do, I may be stronger then Bryan. But with his speed, I'm kept on the defensive. I guess this is the end for me…'

"**I can help you Julie."**

'Serai…how can you help.' 

"_**But you have to trust me."**_

'Of course I trust you Serai.'

"**You may think you do. But admit it Julie you don't really trust anyone."**

'…'

"**In order for me to help you. You have to trust me with your life."**

'…I trust you Serai. You're the thing in my life that's always been there with me. I TRUST YOU SERAI!'

I could feel my body grow cold, but only for a moment. Serai began glowing an icy blue. Suddenly 8 icy copies of Serai appeared. While Serai's chains stayed attached the copies rushed Falborg. They surrounded and closed in on Falborg, trapping him. With Falborg unable to move Serai jumped into the air releasing the chains as he got above Falborg. Serai plummeted down onto Falborg, crushing him as the ice copies exploded.

With Falborg's defeat, Bryan returned to normal. He looked at me only for a second before collapsing onto the ground. I called Serai back to me, and took a step toward Bryan. As my foot hit the ground the rook beneath my feet crumbled. My fingers gripped a piece of ledge as I fell toward the ocean and rocks beneath me. The force of the battle had caused the cliff I was standing on to fall apart. I tried desperately to pull myself up.

However, I had not fully recovered from the month I had spent in the hospital and using my new power had taken a lot out of me. I didn't have the strength that I usually did. My fingers began slipping from the edge. I was ready to give up. Just then Kai appeared above me.

"Julie take my hand!" he shouted, extending his hand.

I grasped his hand with mine. With a quick tug Kai pulled me up over the edge of the cliff. As he pulled me up Kai fell backwards, with me landing on him.

"You know this is becoming a habit Kai." I comment as I touch my palms to the ground, pushing myself up.

"What is?" he asked.

"You saving my life." I smile as I look down at him.

"Julie…your eyes…and your hair…" Kai says wide-eyed, taking a few strands of my hair in his hand and bringing them forward so I can see them.

"My hair…it's WHITE!" I exclaimed.

"**Half white actually." Serai piped in.**

'That's not so bad. And what's up with my eyes Serai?"

"**Their blue now." He answers calmly.**

'How did this happened?" I ask.

"**When you began to fully trust me our bond became stronger. Bringing us closer together. Don't worry Julie you'll be fine. The changes won't hurt you."**

'Will there be anymore of these changes?'

"**I don't know"**

"So Julie what's going on?" Kai asks.

"It's nothing Kai…I've just gotten a little stronger is all."

"Should we leave you two alone?" a voice asks.

As I look up I see Tala, Spencer, and Ian. I can't help but blush, as I am still on top of Kai.

"You can get off me now Julie." Kai states as he turns his face away from me, his cheeks slightly red.

"…oh sorry…" I reply as I get up.

Kai and I walk over to the others, as Spencer picks up Bryan.

"What happened to you Julie?" Ian asks.

"Just decided to change my look that's all." I say with a grin.

"It looks good." Spencer comments.

"Thanks Spencer."

"We should get Bryan to the Hospital." Tala says as he begins to walk down the hill.

"I agree." Kai adds.

We get Bryan to the Hospital as quickly as we can. We all wait in the waiting room for the doctor.

"So how have you been Julie?" Tala asks.

"Fine, and you guys?"

"Good." Tala answers.

Just then the doctor comes in.

"How's Bryan?" Spencer asks.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest."

"He's not in a coma?" Kai asks.

"No. Why do you ask?" The doctor asks.

"..no reason.." Kai replies.

The doctor seems a little confused.

"Can we go see him?" I ask.

"Of course. This way."

The doctor lends us all to Bryan's room. When we walk in Bryan's sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Bryan, your ok!" Ian exclaims.

"Yeah."

We all sit around Bryan's bed.

"I'm really sorry for what I did Julie." Bryan says looking down at the floor.

"It's alright Bryan. Boris had done the same thing to me. I'm guessing then when Boris learned that he wouldn't be able to control me he decided to use you to get ride of me." I say giving Bryan a hug.

"But when this happened to Julie she was in a coma for a month." Kai comments.

"I was thinking that too. Bryan's seems fine though." I add.

"You probably fought his control a lot harder then I did." Bryan states calmly.

"That must be it." I reply.

"We should all keep our guard up. Boris may try this again with any one of us." Tala states.

"Your right." Spencer replies.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to stay in this hospital any longer then I half to." Bryan says.

"I agree. Let's get out of here." I reply.

Once Bryan had filled out all the paper work, we left the hospital and returned to my hotel. After everyone had got a room, we went into the dinning area to get something to eat. We talked for a while, catching on everything that's happened to all of us recently. After I had finished eating I got up to leave.

"Julie where are you going?" Tala asked.

"I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go to sleep." I reply.

"Alright, I guess will see you in the mourning." Tala says.

"Are you coming back to Japan Julie?" Kai asks.

I nod, "Yes. Will leave tomorrow."

With that I return to my room. I take a shower and get changed for bed. I walk out onto the balcony of my room looking out at the city. I sat down next to door, putting my back against the wall.

'Kai had to save my life again…'

"**I don't think he minds Julie."**

'I know…'

"**Are you still going to tell him that you love him?" Serai asks.**

'Yes…I'm going to tell him everything once we get back to Japan'

I sit for a while by myself. I soon fall asleep on the balcony, my hand dropping to the floor as I fall asleep.

**KAI's P.O.V.**

I walked to Julie's room, I wanted to check on her before I went to sleep myself. I knocked on her door when I got to her room, but there was no answer. When I knocked a second time the door open slowly. As I looked in I didn't see Julie anywhere. I started to worry that she had taken off again. I looked around her room, soon noticing her hand at the edge of the balcony door.

When I walked out to the balcony door and looked down she was lying there sleeping. I felt relieved that she hadn't taken off again. I walked out onto the balcony, picking her up. I carried her back into her room, lying her down on her bed and covering her with blankets.

'I have so much I have to tell you Julie.'

"**So your going to tell her you love her Kai?" Dranzer asks.**

'Yes Dranzer I am. I'll tell her everything when we get back to Japan tomorrow.'

With that I went to my own room and went to sleep for the night.

**JULIE's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I quickly got dressed, and ordered the plane tickets home. I took the liberty of ordering tickets for Tala, Spencer, Bryan, and Ian as well. I also called Robert to tell him that I would be going back to Japan today. Robert told me that he and the other Majestics would meet us at the airport. After all that was finished I went down to meet Kai and the others for breakfast. When I got to the table everyone else was already there.

"Mourning Julie." Ian said with a grin.

"Mourning everyone." I replied as I sat down.

"How are you feeling today?" Kai asks.

"Fine. I ordered the tickets for home this mourning. I got tickets for you guys too." I say looking at Tala and the other Blitzkrieg boys.

"Thanks. We were going to ask you two if you would mind us coming to Japan with you." Bryan replies.

"You don't mind do you Kai?" I ask.

"…whatever…"

"I'll take that as a yes." I say with a grin. "Oh, and the Majestics are going to be coming with us too."

"…why?" Kai asks.

"I ran into them while I was here. They want to come visit Tyson and the other Bladebreakers."

"Fine. They can do whatever they want." Kai replies crossing his arms.

"I see Kai's still the same old Kai." Spencer comments.

We all laugh at Kai's ability to still be as sour as ever. After we all finish eating we get a cab to the airport once we had collected our luggage. We meet up with the Majestics at the gate.

"Hi Julie!" Olivier exclaims giving me a hug.

"I see that Kai's here too." Johnny says with a grin.

"Johnny leave it alone." Robert says sternly.

Kai looks confused, "What about me Johnny?" Kai asks.

Before Johnny can respond Enrique pipes in, "Have you had a chance to rethink my offer Julie?" he asks.

"What offer?" Kai questions.

"I wanted Julie to go on a date with me." Enrigue says with a smile.

"But she said no." Olivier adds with a chuckle.

"You did?" Kai says looking at me.

"Yeah I did. Now come on you guys we should get on our plane before it leaves without us."

Following my lead we all bored the plane. We all sit in pairs on the flight. Kai and I sitting with each other. Soon after the plane takes off I put on my headphones and stare out the window next to me. I have no idea what to say to Kai.

"Hey Tala, is it just me or is Julie acting kinda weird today." Ian comments to Tala. Both sitting a few rows behind Kai and I.

"I was thinking the same thing. It's probably nothing. From what she's told us she's been through a lot the last little while." Tala replies.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

With that we all head for Japan. It would be an interesting reunion when we got back.


End file.
